Father Figure
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: The Continuation to General Hospital:TNG finds The Spencer home in caos as Nickolas Cassodine returns to the picture
1. Skateing in the Park

**Father Figure**

The Continuation to GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation...

_Previously on General Hospital..._

The two of them got to the reception hall where they saw Emily looking at the Port Charles Herald crying.

"Mom," said Paige, "what's the matter."

"I always cry at weddings," said Emily putting down the paper and wiping her eyes. Paige quickly glanced at the headline that said: "NICKOLAS CASSODINE FINISHES

MURDER SENTENCE"

Meanwhile outside the hall in the shadows a man was looking in at Emily who had shrugged off whatever was bothering her and was laughing with her husband Lucky.

A few days had past as a New Year began for the Spencer's.

"What are you doing in today sweetie," said Lucky.

"Nothing much," said Paige, "I mean Morgan and his family are spending the rest of brake on the island."

"What about your other friends," said Lucky.

"The girls in my grade think I'm a shallow princess," said Paige, "my only school friend is Jess and he's my cousin and the other girls I hang with don't want an elementary school kid around 24/7."

"Ok," said Lucky, "well how about a father daughter day."

"I'd love that," said Paige, "so what do you want to do."

"I don't know," said Lucky, "you."

"We could go ice skating," said Paige.

"Ok," said Lucky, "hurry up and get ready."

A while later they were at the pond ice-skating. To any passerby they'd seem like the perfect father and daughter spending time together laughing and talking but to one passerby it was anything but.

As Nickolas watched his little girl who wasn't so little frolicking with her 'dad' his own half brother he couldn't help but think back to the events almost eleven years ago.

_"Emily Quartermein your under the arrest for the murder of Mary Bishop," said Ric Lancing._

_"B-but I," said Emily._

_"I have solid evidence that puts you in Mary's room before she died," said Ric._

_"She did it because of me," said Nickolas, "so I'm at fault here not Emily."_

_"It's sweet to stand up for your fiancé but," said Ric._

_"Mary tried to kill Emily," said Nickolas, "she killed two innocent teenagers hell I shot her using the commissioner's gun."_

_"But she died from getting the wrong medication," said Ric, "not your shot."_

_"Still," said Nickolas._

_"Still," said Ric, "I think I could build up a solid case against you though your Aunt will hate me for it."_

_"What," said Emily, "eww you and Alexis anyways am I free."_

_"Yes," said Ric, "but Nickolas your under arrest."_

Nickolas walked back to the apartment that he was staying at and took out a battered photo, a pen and paper and began to write.

Meanwhile...

Lucky and Paige were now sitting in Kelly's..

"Today was grate dad," said Paige.

"I'm glad you had fun," said Lucky knowing with his brother back in the picture the fun was about to end.

TBC...

R/R PLEASE


	2. The Letter

**Father Figure**

**The Continuation to GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation...**

Nickolas snuck back to the Spencer Family's home and slipped his note under the door.

Shortly after Nickolas had left Emily had returned home.

"Lucky, Paige," Emily called, "is anyone home."

As she waited for an answer she saw a piece of paper with her name on it on the floor.

"I know this handwriting," Emily thought as Lucky came downstairs.

"Hi honey," said Lucky, "how was work."

"Good," said Emily.

Lucky looked at Emily she had been a bit hesitant to answer.

"Something's wrong Em," said Lucky, "did you loose a patient tell me."

"No," said Emily, "no one died on me everything at the hospital is grate."

"Its Nickolas isn't it," said Lucky.

"Yea," said Emily, "he wrote me a note."

"What dose it say," said Lucky.

"I don't know," said Emily, "I'll read it and get back to you."

"Ok," said Lucky, "I'll go upstairs with Paige."

"Ok," said Emily.

Lucky left and Emily sat down on the couch and unfolded the note.

Dear Emily...It seems like forever since the last time I've seen you smile. I know you have a life and I really don't want to interfere ...BUT you have something that's partly mine and you know what it is. I just want to meet her Emily, to see our girl PLEASE.... Love Always, Nickolas.

Emily began to cry. Nickolas had every right to send her that, Paige was his and not Lucky's. Emily remembered the day she found out about her pregnancy...

_"Nickolas," said Emily, "I need to tell you something."_

_"What," said Nickolas, "did you give Mary the pills that killed her."_

_"No," said Emily, "If I did I'd tell you."_

_"Then what's your news," said Nickolas._

_"I'm," said Emily._

_That was when the DA busted in and was about to arrest her but Nickolas took the fall. A few days later right before the trial Emily was able to tell him._

_"Nickolas," said Emily, "I'm pregnant."_

Emily sat on the couch crying as Lucky came back downstairs.

"Well what did the letter say," said Lucky.

"He wants to see his daughter," said Emily.

"I knew Paige would have to find out the truth one day," said Lucky, "I was hoping for later rather then sooner."

TBC

R/R


	3. Truth Hurts

**Father Figure**

**The Continuation to GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation...**

"I knew Paige would have to find out the truth one day," said Lucky, "I was hoping for later rather then sooner."

Paige sat eavesdropping at the top of the stairs.

"Find out what truth," thought Paige.

**The Next Day...**

Paige awoke intent on finding out the secret her parents had been keeping from her.

"Morning mom,' said Paige, "dad."

"Morning sweetie," said Emily, "it seems like forever since I've seen you."

"I guess that's a price to pay mom for being a doctor," said Paige.

"I guess your right," said Emily looking into Paige's eyes...Nickolas's eyes and broke down crying.

"Mom," said Paige, "you ok."

"It's just I never noticed you have your father's eyes," said Emily.

Paige looked at Lucky.

"No I don't," said Paige, "in fact I look nothing like dad."

"Your smile," said Lucky, "well it's not mine but it's my moms."

"Ok," said Paige, "anyway what's this talk about family resemblance all of a sudden."

"Well," said Emily, "truthfully your father and I have to tell you something."

"What is it dad," said Paige, "and please don't tell me it's bad."

"Well," said Lucky, "it depends how you take it."

"What do you mean," said Paige.

"Sweetie," said Lucky, "I'm not your father."

"WHAT," said Paige, "but you just said I had your mothers smile I mean if your not my father well my REAL father how the heck would that be genetically possible."

"Well you see," said Emily still crying.

"I'll tell her," said Lucky.

"Tell me what," said Paige.

"Although by all legal means I am your father," said Lucky, "being my name is on your birth certificate, I'm married to your mom and I raised you."

"Get with it dad," said Paige, "don't procrastinate."

"I'm technically your Uncle," said Lucky.

"WHAT," said Paige, "my UNCLE."

"You see," said Emily, "your real father is Nickolas Cassodine, Lucky's half brother."

"So your saying my father I mean my REAL father is a MURDERER," said Paige, "and you gave me flack for dating Sonny Corenthos Son."

"You see," said Emily, "your dad never killed anyone."

"It's complicated," said Lucky.

Emily and Lucky told Paige the story of how Emily and Nickolas loved each other and how Emily thought she lost Nickolas. Then all about Mary and how she was framed for killing her and Nickolas took the blame and went to jail.

"And you found out about me the day he as arrested," said Paige, "why didn't you ever tell me."

"There were reasons," said Emily telling her.

_The Jury was about to deliberate on the fate of Nickolas, as Lucky and Emily were able to talk to him._

_"What if I'm found guilty," said Nickolas._

_"You won't be," said Emily._

_"I don't know," said Lucky the DA put together a convincing case against him."_

_"I just want to make sure my baby," said Nickolas, "our baby is safe I mean if Helena ever found out you were carrying my child."_

_"She won't," said Lucky, "I promise if you re guilty I'll say I'm the baby's dad."_

_"Thanks brother," said Nickolas, "just when I get out promise I can see my child."_

_"Deal," said Lucky, "I mean it's not like Emily will marry anyone she loves you."_

_**In the court room minutes later...**_

_"We find Nickolas Cassodine Guilty for the murder of Mary Bishop," said the head Juror._

_"No," screamed Emily._

"So how come you married da-I mean Lucky instead of waiting," said Paige.

"First of all I'm still your father," said Lucky.

"NO your NOT," said Paige.

"Second of all," said Lucky, "as we were waiting for your arrival into the world we became close, our lifelong friendship grew into love and we wed."

"Still I can't believe you never told me the truth," said Paige, "I hat you both I'm going to see my dad Nickolas Cassodine."

Paige left the house slamming the door behind her.

**TBC**


	4. Not So Great Grandma

**Father Figure**

**The Continuation to GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation...**

Paige left the house slamming the door behind her.

"Ok," thought Paige, "if I was just released from prison where would I go."

She walked into Kelly's and saw Mike at the center.

"Mike," said Paige, "you've been living here a while right."

"Yea," said Mike, "why is something wrong."

"Kind of," said Paige, "I've just found out I was lied to my whole life by my own parents."

"I see," said Mike.

"Anyway do you know where Nickolas Cassodine lived before he was arrested," asked Paige.

"Spoon island why," said Mike.

"Thanks," said Paige.

Paige left leaving before Mike got a chance to say..."but he's renting a room upstairs."

"Spoon island," Paige thought walking along the docks, "that haunted place oh well 'll check it out."

Paige took a launch to Spoon Island and began walking around when she was grabed from behind.

"We don't take kindly to trespassers," said Helena.

**Meanwhile...**

Lucky and Emily were now at Kelly's.

"Have you seen Paige Mike," asked Lucky.

"Yea and she was pissed," said Mike, "why'd you ruin a good thing by telling her."

"Because Nickolas wanted to see his daughter," said Emily, "and he has every right to know her."

"But Nick could have been her Uncle very easily," said Mike.

"But she'd notice the resemblance," said Emily, "Paige is very perceptive."

"Last I saw she was looking for Nickolas," said Mike.

"Who was looking for me," said Nickolas coming downstairs.

"Y-your daughter," said Emily, "she's run away."

"She asked where Nickolas used to live before he was arrested," said Mike, "I think she's heading to Spoon island."

"Crap Helena," said Emily.

"I knew I'd have to deal with her," said Nickolas, "didn't think it would be this soon."

"I'm S-sorry," said Paige, "I didn't know someone else lived here now."

"What do you mean someone else," said Helena, "my family has owned this island for ages."

"Then you must know my dad," said Paige.

"Yes your Emily and Lucky's spawn aren't you," Helena said.

"Lucky is not my father," said Paige, "my real father lived here."

"OH MY GOD," said Helena, "I see the family resemblance I just can't believe it."

"You know my father," said Paige, "sweetie I'm your Grate Grandma Helena."

**TBC**


	5. The Fight

**_Father Figure_**

_**The Continuation to GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation... also sorry for the OOC ness in advance**_

"This has been one crazy day," said Paige now sitting down inside Windermere with Helena, "I mean this morning my parents tell me that Lucky isn't my dad then when I go find him I meet a grate grandmother I never knew existed."

"Well," said Helena, "life is full of surprises."

Nickolas, Emily and Lucky were now on the island.

"Paige," said Emily, "Paige it's your mom where are you."

"Paige," the three continued to call.

"I here my name," said Paige, "Oh my god they found me."

"Don't worry," said Helena, "I won't let them touch you."

Helena went outside...

"Paige," they continued to call as Helena came into their sight.

"If your looking for my grate granddaughter," said Helena, "I know where she is but I'm not telling you."

"If you hurt her," said Nickolas.

"You'll what," said Helena, "only today did she find out you were her father yesterday you were just a name in the paper to her."

"Well she just found out about you too," said Emily.

"But I wasn't lying to her," said Helena, "in fact we were both lied to I mean me never knowing about her and all."

"Were sorry ok," said Lucky, "aren't we Emily."

"Yea," said Emily, "real sorry."

"She's inside," said Helena, "you can see her under a few conditions."

"Conditions," said Emily, "she's just a kid."

"Let her say her piece," said Nickolas, "then we judge."

"Ok," said Helena, "I would like the privilege to get to know Paige."

"That's it," said Lucky.

"That's it," said Helena, "so do you agree or not."

"Fine," said Emily, "now can we see her."

"Ok," said Helena.

**TBC**


	6. Father Daughter Bonding

**Father Figure**

**The Continuation to GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation...**

Paige was starting to get bored so she began to look around the room when she heard footsteps.

"Helena," said Paige, "that you did you get rid of those."

"Those what," said Emily.

"Those solicitors," said Paige.

"We never get solicitors way out here on," said Nickolas looking from his daughter to his former lover, "oh I see your still mad at us aren't you."

"Not at you DAD," said Paige, "you never lied to me DAD."

"Don't start this again Paige," said Lucky.

"Start what LUCKY," said Paige.

"I'm still your father," said Lucky.

"Blood is thicker then water," said Paige slumping down on a chair.

"Will it make you feel any better if I were to explain everything," said Nickolas

"Sure," said Paige, "but can we do it in privacy."

Nickolas looked up at Emily and Lucky.

"Sure," said Emily, "say you already have a bag packed I don't see why you can't spend the night at your dads."

"Just a night," said Paige.

"We'll discuss it later," said Emily.

Emily and Lucky left and Nickolas looked at Paige.

"I still can't believe how big you are," said Nickolas, "I mean it puts how long I was away into perspective."

"Yea," said Paige.

"Anyway," said Nickolas, "you mind coming to my apartment this house always gave me the creeps."

"Fine," said Paige, "bye Helena."

"Bye darling," said Helena.

A while later father and daughter were in Nickolas's apartment above Kelly's.

"I see why your brother raised me," said Paige, "but why didn't they tell me sooner."

"Sometimes the truth hurts," said Nickolas.

"But it hurts even more after being living a lie for ten years," said Paige.

"True," said Nickolas, "anyway what about you have any friends, a boyfriend perhaps."

"Well most of the girls in my grade think I'm a rich snob," said Paige.

"So you're a tomboy," said Nickolas, "cause you don't look it."

"No actually I have gal pals there just older," said Paige, "There is Megan who is a year older and Kristina she is two years older."

"And boys," said Nickolas.

"Well there is my cousin Jessie," said Paige.

"And how is Jessie your cousin," asked Nickolas.

"You know Emily's brother Jason," said Paige, "he's his son he is my age."

"Any boyfriend boyfriends," said Nickolas.

"Don't yell ok," said Paige, "you know Sonny Corenthos."

"Yea," said Nickolas.

"I'm dating his son Morgan," said Paige, "he's only a year older and so doesn't want to live his dads life anyway if you object it's a double standard cause you were in jail for my life up till now and."

"I'm not objecting," said Nickolas, "as long as he treats you right and makes you happy."

"He dose dad," said Paige.

The two continued talking of memories past both in Nickolas's life before he was arrested as well as in Paige's life.

"It's getting late," said Nickolas, "you should really get to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok dad," said Paige kissing him and going to sleep."

**TBC**


	7. Family Reunion

**Father Figure**

**The Continuation to GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation...**

* * *

It was the next day as Paige woke up. She had looked around at the unfamiliar surrounding as memories of the day before flooded back too her.

_"I'm technically your Uncle," said Lucky._

_"WHAT," said Paige, "my UNCLE."_

_"You see," said Emily, "your real father is Nickolas Cassodine, Lucky's half brother."_

She shook off that memory and was glad to be in her dad's home. She got dressed and walked to her father's bed. He was gone. Suddenly the door opened and her dad stood there with a brown paper bag from the restaurant below and two cups.

"Sorry to scare you sweetie," said Nickolas, "just picked us up some breakfast."

"What did you get," said Paige.

"Well to eat I got us pancakes," said Nickolas, "and to drink coffee for me and cocoa for you."

"Thanks dad," said Paige.

They ate in silence till Paige spoke up.

"So last night you said today was going to be a big day for me," said Paige, "what are we going to do."

"Well," said Nickolas, "you met your grate grandmother how about meeting your cousins."

"Cool," said Paige, "when."

"As soon as were done eating were going to their house," said Nickolas.

* * *

They soon finished eating and headed out. They knocked on the door and a girl a few years older then Paige answered.

"Hey girl," said Kristina, "what are you doing here and who's the guy."

"That guy is my father," said Paige.

"Your father," said Kristina, "that isn't Lucky."

"Long story," said Paige, "Lucky isn't my real father my real father is this guy Nickolas Cassodine."

Kristina swallowed the gum she was chewing.

"Hold on a sec," said Kristina, "MOM."

Alexis came to the door and hugged the man.

"I missed you so much Nickolas," said Alexis.

"I missed you too," said Nickolas, "anyway I believe you know my daughter."

"Paige right," said Alexis, "your Kristina's friend oh my god all this time and I never knew we were related."

"Believe me neither did I," said Paige.

"This is so cool Paige," said Kristina, "were cousins."

"I know," said Paige.

"The weird thing is I'm related to my two best friends," said Kristina, "I mean Meg's adoptive mom is my dad's half sister and well your dad is my mom's nephew."

"I know," said Paige, "so cool."

They hung out for a while and then left. Father and Daughter were having a grate time bonding but they knew that it would soon end and Paige would soon need to return to her mom.

**TBC**


	8. Enough Love to Give

**Father Figure**

**The Continuation to GENERAL HOSPITAL: The Next Generation...**

* * *

It was the day Paige was dreading, she had to leave her father's house and move back home.

"You coming in dad," said Paige as she stood out front of her house.

"I think it would be best if I just dropped you off," said Nickolas.

"You don't want to face them do you," said Paige.

"That's not it," said Nickolas, "it just would be easier for you to do this on your own."

"I don't think so," Paige said grabbing her dad's hand and heading to the door, "where in this together."

The Door opened and Emily stood there.

"How are you feeling," said Emily, "still mad at us."

"Not as much actually," said Paige, "confused though."

"How," said Emily.

"I mean Lucky is my uncle but he is also my step dad technically," said Paige, "do I call him uncle or call him dad as well as dad or what."

"He'd appreciate it if you still called him dad," said Emily, "even after everything."

"I think I have enough love to go around," said Paige hugging her dad then her mom, "where is my loving step dad anyways."

"At the station," said Emily, "working on a big case."

"Ok," said Paige, "well I'm going to unpack see you later dad."

"Later sweetie," said Nickolas kissing Paige.

Paige headed upstairs as Nickolas looked at Emily.

"You raised one heck of a girl," said Nickolas, "I hope we can continue to see each other."

"Anytime," said Emily, "anyway even though you just recently met her she is so your child too."

"I can see," said Nickolas, "do you think we could ever."

"You know we can't," said Emily, "I'm happy and you need to move on and find someone to make you just as happy."

"I already have," said Nickolas, "she's almost eleven and her name is Paige."

"That's sweet," said Emily, "anyway you can visit whenever just call first to make sure she's in."

"Got ya," said Nickolas, "and you know I believe her."

"Believe her about what," said Emily.

"That she has enough love to go around," said Nickolas, "she has enough love for the three of us and then some."

**THE END!!!**

* * *

_A/N-_

_Your thinking WHAT IT CAN'T Be.... Do you want me to continue on...into the second half the school year...do you want me to do a third TNG fic about one character or a bit about each??? Let me know_


End file.
